Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 8 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 42 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 5 \times 8 + 5 \times 7 $ $ = 40 + 5 \times 7 $ $ = 40 + 35 $ $ = 75 $